


A Swallow Mates For Life

by larrrystlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Harry Styles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anxious Louis Tomlinson, Bottom Louis, CEO Harry, Eventual Smut, First Time, Fluff, Innocent Louis, Knotting, Light Angst, Like super light, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Louis, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Top Harry, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrrystlinson/pseuds/larrrystlinson
Summary: Louis is a young omega who just joined the workforce. When he meets his new boss, he doesn't know what to think. Work is definitely different than he thought it would be when he can't get over this little crush on his boss.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 208





	A Swallow Mates For Life

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt: an omegaverse(you can choose whos who) where they both slowly fall in love with each other in their work place. A fluffy “i like hes kinda cute kinda a dick but hey hes my boss” strangers to lovers type fic? Thank you 😁 i hope you have an amazing day
> 
> I hope you like what I did! I added a few things but tried to stick to the prompt as best as possible.

Today’s the day I start my first job. I’m starting college at the end of this summer but my internship starts now. I’ll be working as a secretary for this bigshot CEO guy that graduated from the high school I went to. Once he made it big, he began offering young students who show promise a chance to work for him. He seems like a nice guy, very charitable.

At least I hope he’s nice. I don’t know what I’ll do if he’s a total ass. I've never been good with mean alphas.

I stare down at my chest, where my soulmate mark hides. Everyone has one, but only two people have each mark. Mine is in the shape of a swallow, right on my left pec. I wonder when I’ll meet the alpha with the matching bird. Or if I ever will. Some omegas and alphas have to settle for a mate that they aren't destined for.

I get out of bed slowly after this dumb thought process, groggily getting dressed and doing everything else I need for work. By the time I'm done, it's just the right time to head for the bus.

Once I'm on there, I start thinking about soulmates again. I can't get over the idea that this will be the first chance I'll have to explore the world of dating and searching for my perfect match. Realistically, I know I'm unlikely to meet this special someone. But I really, really want to.

The bus suddenly stops, startling me from my thought process. This is my stop, my entrance into the real world.

As I exit the bus and cross the street, I very nearly lose my breath. I’ve only been here once or twice before, just for the interviews. This is the real deal now, though. The building is giant, towering over me with a daunting sense. This is where I’ll get most of my work firsts. I wonder what those will be.

I enter the giant building and go to the reception desk, where a pretty blonde beta girl is sitting. The email I was sent told me to see a woman named Perrie Edwards and she would tell me where I’m working. I know I’m working for Harry, but I don’t know where that office is or what’s necessary for me to do beforehand.

“Um, hi. I’m looking for a Perrie Edwards, do you know where I’d find her?” I speed through my sentence, a blur of words causing the girl to blink for a moment.

After she processes what I asked her, she looks to the side and back at me before nodding. “I’m Perrie. And what might your name be?”

“Oh, uh, I’m Louis. Uh, Tomlinson.” I shake her hand with more force than necessary, cringing a bit when I pull back. “I was sent an email that told me you would know where I should be going.”

She types something into her computer, eyebrows furrowing a bit. Then she turns back to me with a smile, standing up and gesturing for me to follow. I unclasp my hands from where they were in front of me and stick them in my pockets, following her.

“So, I’m sure you already know, but you’ll be working as Mr. Styles’ personal secretary. So you’ll be on the top floor, sat outside his office.” We get into the elevator. “You’ll have your own desk and will be given a work computer as well as whatever other supplies you’ll need. Do you know your schedule yet?”

“Uh, kind of.”

“Okay, well you’re required to be here Monday through Friday from 7:30 to 5 o’clock. On top of that, he might call you in early, keep you late, or request your attendance at certain events. You’ll be paid overtime for those, of course.” She sounds bored, as though she’s been through this checklist a thousand times before. We exit the elevator, walking a bit down the hall. “Mr. Styles will talk to you about any other necessary information. Be careful about asking too many questions, though, it bothers him sometimes.”

With that, she leaves me in front of my new boss’ door. I turn a bit to face the large wooden beacon of anxiety. I move forward a few steps and knock. I hear the movement of paper and the shuffling of feet before the door opens up in front of me.

“Yes?” The man in front of me is indescribably attractive. He has these beautiful pine green eyes and chestnut hair that's parted in the middle, a look few others can pull off. His jaw is clearly defined and his cheekbones have a look I could only call soft definition. His entire demeanor screams “alpha” and I would get on my knees for him now if he weren’t my boss. “What is it? Did you bother me just to stare at me?”

“Oh, uh, sorry. I’m, uh, the new intern. Your secretary?” He glares at me slightly, stepping back to let me into his room.

“So you’re Louis?” I nod, staring at my hands, clasped in front of me again. “What do you need me to tell you? Is there anything that Perrie left out?”

As he’s speaking, he begins digging through his desk. “Um, Perrie told me my schedule and everything else I need to know, but she said to check in with you in case there was anything else you wanted me to know. Also, she said you’d give me any required items I need.”

“Hm. Okay. I have your computer here, a pad to take notes, and a calendar for you to keep track of all my appointments. Otherwise, I can’t think of anything you would need.” He hands me the mentioned items and looks down at me. “Your desk is in front of my office, as you likely noticed. You’ll be here until six tonight since you’re starting a bit late today.”

“Okay.”

\-----

The day goes by in a flash of phone calls and emails. By the end, I’m exhausted despite sitting the whole day. I did have to take the elevator a few times to deliver a few files, but otherwise I didn’t leave my seat. I didn’t even bother taking a lunch break, worried I might upset Mr. Styles.

But now it’s 6 o’clock and I need to leave. But I have no idea how that works. Do I just go? Or do I let someone know? Who would I let know?

By the time I’ve gone through all of those questions, I decide I’ll just stay a little late and see if anyone tells me I’m not supposed to. What’s the worst thing that can happen? I get a little extra work done and don’t have to wait for the bus as long?

By seven o’clock, I realize no one’s going to say anything. Harry’s been in his office all day, save for the one bathroom break and the hour for lunch he took. He gave me a side-eye when I didn’t leave, but said nothing. I guess I’ll just leave when he does. I don’t know what else I’d do.

He doesn’t exit until almost eight, and when he does, he looks shocked to see me.

“What are you still doing here? Didn’t I tell you you could leave at six?” I turn red and just stare down, nodding.

“I’m sorry, sir, I just- I didn’t know what I needed to- I’m sorry.” I can feel tears pricking at my eyes, but I refuse to be one of those stereotypical, over-emotional omegas.

“Didn’t know what?”

“I, uh, didn’t know what to do. Do I check in with you at the end of the day? Do I-” He sighs loudly, making me stop speaking. “What? Did I say something stupid? I’m sorry-”

“Stop apologizing. You’re exasperating, you know that? If it makes you feel better, you can check in with me at the end of the day. Otherwise, you have no need to worry about things like that.”

“Oh, okay. I’m-” I stop myself, not wanting him to get even more upset. “Thank you.”

I quickly wrap everything up, putting my computer away and storing my calendar and note-pad in the desk. When I look up, he’s still standing there, tapping away on his phone now.

“Um, well, good night, sir. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He looks up from his phone, shutting it off and staring at me.

“How are you planning to get home?” As always, he’s completely matter of fact.

“Well, um, I was gonna take the, uh, bus. Why?” My voice comes out like a whistle, even higher than it normally is, and I internally curse myself.

“I’m not having you take public transport.” He types something into his phone and I stand there feeling awkward for a moment before he looks back up. I have one foot hooked behind my other leg and my hands are clasped in front of me. I keep going to bite my lip, but they’re so chapped already that it hurts. “What time do you have to be home for? Would anybody be worried if you got home a little late?”

What the hell kind of a question is that? “Um, no. I, uh, live alone. Why?”

“I’m going to drive you to and from work from now on. And I’m going to take you shopping for better, more suitable clothing, tomorrow evening.”

“Um… okay?”

“Let’s go, the driver will be here in a few minutes.”

\-----

After a week of working for Harry, we have a perfect schedule worked out. He picks me up at 6:58 on the dot every morning. We sit in the car with his driver in silence. We enter the building by 7:15. He and I both get breakfast from the cafe in the lobby and then head up to the office. After that, we work for a few hours, maybe head to a few meetings where I have to take notes for him before Harry forces me to go to lunch. I refused the first few days, not knowing where I would go to eat. But he wore me down and convinced me to just go with him. So we sit quietly across from each other every day and eat. Then we finish the workday and he drives me home.

Sometimes, he’s a complete jerk. He’ll be bratty and a bit of a dick to the people around us. It's in those moments that I get why he's single. But there are also moments where he’s really sweet and caring, like when he forced me to eat with him. And I really like those sweet sides. It's the most real side of him.

“Hey, Louis, can you bring me a coffee?” Harry hands me a twenty-dollar bill as he asks.

“Yeah, of course.”

“Thank you. Buy yourself something, too.” He looks down and walks away with no room for any rejection.

I exit the room, quickly filing down the stairs and entering the cafe. Harry always orders the same thing, so I know exactly what to get.

I get to the front of the line and the woman looks at me expectantly. “I’ll get an iced coffee, two sugars and a cream, and a Yorkshire tea with no sugar and two creamers.”

She tells me the price and I hand her the money. She begins making the order and I stand at the collection area. I only stand there for a few minutes before she hands me the drinks. I smile politely at her and immediately leave to bring the coffee to Harry. Or Mr. Styles. Honestly, I have no idea which I should refer to him as.

I take the elevator this time, not wanting to spill the drinks. As I stand in the group made of me and three of my sort of coworkers, I feel a tad bit uncomfortable. I don’t know any of these people. I don’t think I even know more than three people in this building. I barely speak to anyone other than Harry. Err, I mean, Mr. Styles.

I continue pondering this until the elevator door opens. Then I simply focus on bringing Mr. Styles his order.

I knock on the door, knowing better than to barge in on someone. “Come in.”

When I enter, he doesn’t even bother to look up, continuing to type on his computer. “I have your coffee, sir.”

“Put it on the table, please.” He jerks his chin to the spot he wants it and I place the cup down. I turn to leave and he lets me.

\-----

The day goes by in a hurry as usual. By the end, I just want to go home and take a bubble bath. But I have to wait for Harry. So I knock on his door, hoping he’ll be ready.

The door opens and reveals a grumpy looking Harry. His hair is all tousled up as though he’s been running his hand through it all day. His eyebrows are bunched together and his button-up shirt’s sleeves are rolled up close to his elbow, revealing his veiny arms. I didn’t realize how attracted I could be to a pair of forearms, but now I do. I bet he could hold me against the door and just take me if he wanted to. Not that he would want to.

“What do you need?” His voice is even lower than usual and I feel as though I’m dripping in my underwear. He sounds so gritty, like I imagine he would during sex.

“I just wanted to know when you were thinking of leaving.” He sighs and leans against the doorway, running a hand through his hair.

“I don’t know, Lou. I’ve still got a bit of work left. It might be a while.” I nod.

“I think I might take an Uber or the bus then. I kind of want to get home a little earlier than that tonight.” I don’t look up, but I can tell he’s exasperated for some reason.

“Give me a minute. I’ll pack up and work on this at home.” He turns without another word, grabbing what he needs before returning to me. “Let’s go.”

“I really don’t mind taking the bus, you know. You don’t have to do this.”

“Let’s go, Louis.” I give up trying to stop him and just follow him down the hall and into the elevator.

“Thank you. I’m sorry for-”

“Louis, stop feeling so sorry about everything. It’s not your fault, I chose to leave.”

“Okay. Sor-” I don’t manage to finish my sentence before I’m being pushed against the wall of the elevator and he begins kissing me. It’s rough and not at all what I expected in my first kiss, but it’s good. It’s really good. My eyes are closed, hands in his hair, legs around his hips. His hand is gently cupping my face. When we pull away, our foreheads are touching as our breath speeds out.

“What did I tell you about apologizing?” he rumbles out.

“You said to stop…”

“So what are you going to do?” We’re two floors away from our stop, so we begin separating.

“Stop apologizing.”

“Good boy,” he whispers, just barely audible. I want to whimper at his words but I hold it in because the door opens.

Our hands don’t truly meet as we walk, but our pinkies loop together. When we reach his car, he sits across from me rather than next to me as usual. Then he turns to the driver.

“Roll up the partition, Liam.”

“Yes, sir.”

Once the screen is up, he doesn’t move at all. I feel so uncomfortable, as if I’ve done something wrong. I don’t think I have. Maybe I did though.

He says nothing more for the rest of the ride, only sparing a few glances in my direction. When the car stops, he grabs my hand for a moment and squeezes it. I glance back at him and his eyebrows are furrowed. I don’t bother to ask anything and just continue on my way into my apartment.

\-----

The next day, Harry doesn’t come with his driver to pick me up. I get to work and his door is already closed, no sign of life or the usual, welcoming crack. So I just sit behind my desk and begin working. I don’t have much work for today, so I simply go through my files to make sure everything’s in order and that all the other possible issues are dealt with.

After a little while, he comes out of his office. But he passes right by me and goes down the hall. We don’t have a meeting, so he must be using the bathroom.

The next few days go the same way. He avoids me at all costs possible, only speaking to me when necessary. It takes me a week to finally work myself up to saying something about it.

It’s Tuesday the next week after he goes to the bathroom that I decide I’ll talk to him. This time, when he gets back, I stand up and follow him in. I close the door behind me and he stands in the middle of the room, back facing me.

“Mr. Styles, or Harry, or whatever I should call you, I don’t know what I did wrong, but I’m sorry.”

“Louis-”

“No, really, I’m so sorry. I feel really uncomfortable lately and I feel a bit unwelcome. I’m honestly thinking of quitting, but I thought I’d talk to you first to see if there was something I was missing in this. Did something happen? I know we kissed, but if it’s necessary I can just forget that anything happened.”

“Louis… Take a deep breath please.” He’s finally turned around and is looking at me softly. “I don’t want you to quit, but we can’t be together. Not while you’re my subordinate, especially. I’m an alpha in a position of power over you and it wouldn’t be right of me to basically take advantage of you.”

“Sir-”

“Louis. Call me Harry. Please.”

“But I’m your subordinate,” I mock.

“Lou, I really like you, and honestly, I would love nothing more than to fuck you into next week. Trust me. But I can’t, because that would be completely inappropriate.” He’s running a hand through his hair, looking down at the floor.

“I quit.” He finally looks up, his eyes darting around as though he’s hoping he imagined me saying that.

“I’m not letting you quit just because we’re both attracted to each other.”

“Let me get this straight, then. You won’t be with me because I’m your employee but you won’t let me quit so I can be with you?”

“I’m not letting you lose your only source of income over a teenage crush.”

This time I’m the one to start our kiss. I place my small hands on his chest and push up on my tiptoes, fisting his shirt as our tongues collide. My arms move to loop around his neck, pulling him as close as possible. His hands go from almost pushing me away to pulling me in by my lower back to kiss me with much more conviction. We pull away instantaneously, panting into each other.

“Then don’t let this be a simple teen crush,” I tell him.

“I can’t be your boss and your boyfriend.”

“I already quit. I don’t need this job, I have other options.”

“What other options? And you haven’t formally quit, so you’re still required to work for me for at least two more weeks.”

“Then I won’t show up for those two weeks! What are you gonna do if that happens? Huh? Fire me?” I’m angry now, but not because he won’t let me quit. I’m pissed that he is so adamant about not being with me. He says that he wants me like I want him, even used the term boyfriend, yet he won’t let me leave here so we can be together. “I quit. I don’t even fucking care if you want to be with me after I leave here, I can’t work in this place.”

“Louis-”

“Follow me if you actually care. But don’t you dare make me stay.”

\-----

He didn’t follow me. He just stood in his office and stared, gaping at me. I’m alone now. No job, no boyfriend. No one to help me out in any way. I’ve been in bed for two days, unwilling and unable to force myself out. I’ve gotten a text or so, but no calls from the one person I want to talk to. I know he has my number because he requested early on in our work relationship.

I have to eat now, though, or I’m not gonna make it. I’ve only eaten once since I quit, and it wasn’t more than a yogurt.

In my state of hunger, I don’t notice the first few knocks on the door. But then it grows louder, a fast-paced tapping now.

“Louis, please open the door.” His deep, low voice invades my senses and I want to shut it out immediately.

I instead rush to the door and open it quickly. I’m face to face with Harry, who reeks of alpha. “Harry… You can’t be here. You’re about to go into rut. You need to-”

“And you’re about to go into heat.” He’s not completely right; I have a few days left before I need to be worried. But he’s also not wrong, because an alpha’s rut can send an omega into heat.

“Harry, please leave. It’s stupid for you to be here. You’re only here because you want to fuck me. You didn’t even try to follow me when I told you to.”

“I didn’t know what to do. I want you so bad but it’s hard. I don’t usually do the whole ‘dating’ thing, but you make me really want that.”

“Why would I make you feel that way? We barely know each other.”

“I don’t know Louis! If I knew, I would be able to stop. But I can’t stop thinking about you.”

“Why did you let me walk away then?” I can tell that he’s straining against his rut and I’m beginning to feel my heat pull at me.

“I don’t know! I didn’t know what to do. But there’s something about you that has you stuck in my brain.”

He enters my house completely, closing the door behind him. He taps his foot for a moment and then spins quickly around to face me. He moves rapidly, in a way that only an alpha could, and picks me up, sticking his nose in my neck. He nips at me a little bit. I can tell that he’s completely succumbed to his rut. He’s pressing his large, erect cock against my thigh.

“Please, I can’t hold back anymore…” He starts clawing at my clothing, attempting to remove it.

I pull back from him for a moment in order to pull my hoodie over my head with my t-shirt, exposing my chest. Before I can bother attempting to cover my soul mark I had completely forgotten about. Harry stops for a second, staring at the mark.

“I know that some people don’t like spending ruts or whatever with people who aren’t there-” I stop talking when he pulls his shirt off to reveal an identical bird tattoo on his chest. I almost cry. He has my mark. I have his mark. “We’re…”

“Soulmates.” I no longer hold myself back, letting my early heat consume me and tackling my alpha to the ground. He seems surprised, falling to the ground under my weight. I may be an omega, but when someone launches themselves at you, you tend to feel it more.

He holds me tight to him, attacking my lips and neck messily. We’re both fully hard and completely out of it. He picks me up and carries me to my bedroom, rutting against me. He lays me on my back and holds me close to him, smelling me like I’m a garden of roses. He undresses the two of us completely and dives into my hole tongue first.

“Oh, Mr- Harry, oh my fucking… ungh…” He begins adding fingers, stroking my prostate furiously. I’m already on the verge of cumming when he touches my cock, making my back arch and cum shoot out of me, covering my chest.

“Gonna knot you now, knot you so good.” He crawls up my body and pulls my legs so they fall on either side of him. He picks my hips up a bit and pushes into me quickly. He begins pounding into me, shoving in so hard that I begin moving up the bed. All I hear is panting and skin slapping and the headboard hitting the wall. All I smell is Harry, my alpha, my soulmate. All I can feel is his knot growing inside of me slowly, building and building. As he gets closer to his climax, I also get closer. “You feel so good, so incredible.”

At that, he’s knotting me and I’m cumming at the same time. As his knot pops, I realize he didn’t wear a condom. As that thought hits me, I also realize that I love the feeling of the hot liquid inside of me. It’s him making me his. Marking me from the inside out as he bites down to mate me. I scratch down his back at the feeling, my toes curling. I moan out breathily, more of a sigh than anything, as he lies down on top of me and rolls us carefully to the side. We lay like that until his knot goes down, separating reluctantly as it happens.

“I’m so glad I met you, Harry.”

“I’m so glad you quit.” We kiss sweetly, just barely more steamy than a peck on the lips. I can tell that the two of us are probably already through our shared rut/heat. Usually they last longer, but with the amount of emotion leading us in, it makes sense that they would be over fairly quick.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, my soulmate.” I pull him in by his hair for yet another kiss. I can’t get over having him as mine, being his.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr, it's the same name as on here, larrrystlinson. I'd love for more people to give me prompts, so feel free to send me any ideas you have!


End file.
